Another first
by tant-gredelin
Summary: This is all about an orgasm, really. Free-standing drabble, nothing but a short scene set sometime after what happened in my fic 'Of birds and bees'. PWP Ichi/Ren


This is just a free-standing drabble, nothing but a short scene set sometime after what happened in my fic 'Of birds and bees'. PWP Ichi/Ren

----

Ichigo sat back on his heels on the bed and looked down at his index and middle finger. They were slick, glistening with the lube Renji had provided. He rubbed his thumb against them, felt how slippery they were, and then looked down at Renji who was spread open beneath him.

He cleared his throat. Wanted to say something, ask for permission, tell Renji how sexy he looked, _anything_. But nothing would come out. Instead he reached out and dragged his fingers along the inside of a strong, tattooed thigh, watched as Renji twitched, heard him gasp. He let his fingers slide in, up, down the underside of Renji's erection, over the balls, pausing to press against the perineum, leaving a wet trail behind him.

He looked up, studied Renji's face. This wasn't really a big deal, he had been inside his lover before, made love to him, fucked his brains out, but he had never put his fingers inside him. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but… It made him nervous. It was so intimate and despite all the things they had done by now in their relationship, despite all the times Renji had fingerfucked him into oblivion, it was still weirding him out a little.

"C'mon, Ichi…" Renji murmured, his voice deep and saturated with need.

He slid his fingers lower, a touch light as feathers over Renji's entrance, enough to make the big shinigami shudder hard and open his legs even wider. The reaction made Ichigo bolder. He pushed softly, felt the puckered opening give way and let the tip of his index finger slip in.

They both moaned.

"Deeper…"

Ichigo obeyed, pushed his finger deeper, stared as it disappeared into the body beneath him. All the way in.

"More…"

He pulled out, just as slowly, added the slick middle finger and moaned low in his throat as he saw them both slip in. It was almost as if they were sucked in, as if he didn't need to move his arm at all. Then all went still.

He looked up, caught the hazy eyes of his lover and managed a faint smile. Renji smiled back, encouragingly. It made Ichigo feel very young again. He hated that, when he felt like a little kid who had to be guided and taught. But that was what he was. A kid, still new to so many things, so many things Renji willingly guided him through and he should be thankful. He was, really, but it stung a little. Renji was his first… everything. Ichigo only did things that Renji had done countless times before with others.

A pang of jealousy made the teen's chest tighten and he clenched his teeth, pulled his fingers out to the first joint and then pushed them back in harder than intended, stabbing into Renji.

"Ah, fuck! Just like that… God, your fingers feel so good, baby."

"Yeah..? Like this?" Ichigo repeated the move, which drew a long lustful groan from Renji, and then started fucking him. Slow but deep. All the way in, all the way out. Watched as the pink wrinkled little opening closed tight when he pulled out, watched as it widened and accepted the digits when he pushed them back in. It looked fantastic. It _felt_ fantastic. The ring of muscle was so strong, felt as if it could crush him, and beyond it was just… Warm. Silky. Smooth. Tight. He moved gently, slid slick tips against the inner walls and looked up at Renji to gauge the reaction.

"Push up… In a bit, then up."

Ichigo followed the instructions, his ego stung once more by the guidance. He buried his fingers in Renji, hand held palm-up, and then crooked the digits and rubbed his lover in the most intimate way he could imagine. "There?"

The big shinigami had his eyes screwed shut, his face twisted into a mask of intense pleasure. He arched his back and let out a long moan. "Yeah, there… Fuck, Ichi…"

When Ichigo knew he was doing it right he pushed his bruised ego aside and let instincts take over. He applied steadily increasing pressure against Renji's prostate, only pushing, not rubbing, and Renji made sounds he had never heard before. Sounds that made him growl and push just a little bit harder until the body beneath him arched even more, both in pleasure and in trying to get away.

Too much.

Now he knew.

He lessened the pressure and started rubbing, let his lubed fingers massage the sensitive gland, and listened as Renji started babbling, spouting filthy nonsense. Watched him being reduced to a mass of '_fuck_' and '_shit_' and '_god_' and '_more_' and moans so deep Ichigo imagined he could feel them with his fingertips.

He shifted on his heels, scooted back a little. "You're gonna come like this for me, Renji."

"Yeah… Just keep doing that." Renji was panting, his big hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

Ichigo leaned down, crouched between muscled thighs, and let his tongue sweep over the head of Renji's cock which was slick with precome, rubbing his buried fingers a little harder as he did. He loved that taste. It was a little salty, like brackish water. He wrapped his free hand around the swollen erection and squeezed as he gave it a gentle tug and lapped up the fluid dribbling from the slit.

He moaned softly as Renji gave a hoarse shout. Sweat had started beading on the redhead's forehead, his upper lip and it made his broad chest shine in the sunlight filtering through the curtains, made the contrast between tan skin and black tattoos even harsher.

Ichigo could see the muscles on his lover's abdomen tense and relax, could count them if he wanted to. He sucked the red, slick head into his mouth, worked his tongue over it in the same pace he massaged Renji's insides and moved the hand wrapped around the shaft to that beat as well.

It was soon becoming too much for Renji. Too much pleasure, too much of everything. He cried out over and over and thrust his hips upwards which made Ichigo's hand smack into his own lips, nearly bruising them.

The teen pulled back a little. "Easy…" he murmured. "Feels that good, huh?"

"Fucking amazing... Oh god, I'm gonna come… Let me come in your mouth, please let me come in your mouth, baby."

Ichigo answered by sucking the tip of Renji's cock back in and pulled his buried fingers back, started thrusting them into Renji, fucking him hard as he sucked. The sounds coming from Renji made his cock twitch and leak enough to stain his boxers and he dearly hoped the redhead would have enough energy left afterwards to help him get off.

Renji sobbed, worked his hips, trying to hold back but failing miserably. He whined and growled, the sounds growing louder and louder and finally he broke, gave one last shout and fell head first into his orgasm.

Ichigo loved the feeling of the rhythmic swelling of Renji's cock as he came, loved feeling it pulse in his mouth, under his fingers. He suckled it, took string after string of salty, slightly acrid semen in his mouth and kept it there. The stimulation of Renji's prostate made him come harder and _more_ than Ichigo had ever experienced before and it almost overwhelmed him. He moaned as the insides of his mouth were coated and kept sucking until Renji slumped back, tremors still wrecking his body with regular intervals. Only then did he pull back, slowly extract his fingers and then purse his lips to keep the load from spilling down his chin.

He crawled up over the shuddering body, dipped his head when he was face to face with his lover and felt his heart swell as he saw Renji understand and open his mouth. The scarlet eyes were hazy and dark, the gaze distant, but there was a small flame in them that burned strongly and blazed up even more as he saw the look in Ichigo's eyes. This was the part Ichigo loved most.

He lowered his head more until their lips barely met, opened his mouth a little and let the come dribble into the waiting mouth. He moaned, let out a shaky breath through his nose and then finally parted his lips fully and crushed them against Renji's, kissing him fiercely as their saliva blended and the warm come was shared between them.

Ichigo kissed Renji until they had swallowed it down, until there was nothing left but the taste, and then pulled back to watch the handsome face below him.

"I love you, baby." Renji reached up and ran his fingers down Ichigo's cheek, smiling as he uttered the words that had taken him a long time to gather the courage needed to say them. Now he said them often. Not so often he diluted the phrase in any way, but often enough for Ichigo to really feel _loved_, often enough for him to believe Renji truly meant it.

The young man swallowed hard, felt a sudden sting in his auburn eyes and closed them, cursed himself for having become such a sap. After gathering his calm for a moment he opened them again, looked down at Renji and smiled. "I love you too, you bastard."

Renji laughed and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, hugged him tightly to his chest and coating him with sweat.

Ichigo didn't mind. Not at all. He meant every word, he loved Renji so much it hurt and he loved this. Loved the afterglow and the tenderness in Renji's touches, the rush of endorphins and the hushed words of affection. He kissed Renji again and rolled his hips slightly, reminding his lover of his condition, of the painfully hard erection still trapped in his pants.

Renji chuckled and pushed him off and rolled him onto his back on the bed. "It's your turn, baby."

"Yeah…" Ichigo could hardly wait. He knew it would be mind-blowing.

It always was.

----

A/n This was written as an excersise for me to get over the embarrassment I feel when it comes to write about fingering, haha. It's a little better now. Also it was nice to revisit Ichigo and Renji in their relationship, even if it was for just a moment.

Small disclaimer: Unbeta:d, hastily edited, English isn't my first language.


End file.
